The One
by winchester7996
Summary: Arthur Kirkland knew the sensation and never thought he would find it. Now he has to protect his one true soul mate. Vampire ukXusa
1. The Find

The night was young in the dark streets of London. Any vampire would marvel at its beauty and secrets, but not one. Arthur Kirkland was that vampire. He had lived in London for millennia and had dominated the territory as his hunting ground. For Arthur Kirkland was one of the strongest vampires alive.

This night, he roamed the streets looking for a meal. The thirst had awoken him earlier than normal. He trolled the alleyways, then went towards the river Thames. There he followed his nose and found a young maiden.

A women, no more than her mid-twenties, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes was walking alone down by the river Thames. Arthur inhaled her scent and gagged slightly.

_Wrong scent. Her blood doesn't smell right_

However, the vampire couldn't resist such a grand opportunity. An easy kill and a grand disposal right in the scenery. Arthur simply walked out and walked towards the women. "Beautiful night, if I may say so?"

The young lady stopped, looked at Arthur, and smiled. "Yes, the moon is quite gorgeous as it 'its the Thames." Arthur gave a charming smiled to add for her amusement. "What brings you 'round these parts?"

Arthur noticed the women was blushing by the speeding of her heart. He knew why. She saw he's features and was captivated. With his short blonde hair, eyes that rival an emerald gem, and the charismatic smile he gave was easy to capture anyone's heart.

"I was just walking home," replied Arthur.

The women looked up at and marveled more. Arthur couldn't help but widen his smile. However, his body and inner demon wanted more. Arthur doubled over and grabbed his head with one hand and panted. "Sir, are you alright?" asked the women, "Do you need a doctor?" Arthur grabbed the women by the shoulders and looked at her. He relished in the scream he earned from her lips. "THE BLOODY 'ELL ARE YOU?" screamed the women.

She couldn't remove her eyes from his glowing red eyes. "I'm thirsty," panted Arthur, "Don't take this the wrong way, poppet." His victim's eyes widen in fear as Arthur brought his head back and brought it down hard, piercing the soft flesh with his fangs.

Arthur started sucking deeply and swallowing the bitter liquid greedily. His victim's body trembled greatly with fear and pain as she tried to pull away. He continued until he felt it difficult to draw blood and pulled away. The body fell lifeless in Arthur's arms as he picked it up and tossed it in the river.

_Better._

Arthur chided to himself on his walk home. "Bitter, just bitter."

As he walked on towards his flat he recalled the 'Great Fire of London' in 1687 as he walked past Big Ben. He stopped in front of the clock and looked at it. The vampire couldn't help but smile when he saw that the clock had remained, virtuously, unchanged since it's creation. The giant clock chimed, signifying that it was now three in the morning. Arthur continued to walk on to his flat not far from the giant clock.

When he approached his flat he caught whiff of a sweet aroma. The vampire couldn't help himself by following his nose to the location. He didn't even realized he had run to location with great speed as he recognized the place. A pub twenty minutes from his flat.

He went around into an alleyway and saw a figure lying unconscious in the muddy ally, beaten and bloodied on the ground. Arthur walked up and felt something he never had. As he helped the poor bloke into a sitting position, Arthur tensed at the touch.

The man had dusty blonde hair that was covered in dirt and a young face with gashes and bruises. The most evident being a large mark under his right eye, where it looked an imprinted by glasses. Arthur believed that his heart could be jolted to life, just by looking at the stranger's face.

_No more than twenty. I want to see his eyes._

As if written on script and performed on cue, the young man opened his eyes. His right was heavily bruised and blood shot, but the vampire didn't care. He was looking intently in his eyes as the stranger was staring right back. Arthur had forgotten what the daytime skies looked like, but this man's eyes made him remember that light blue. It was then, in that very moment that Arthur felt his world shift and become whole.

Before Arthur knew it, the man had slumped back to unconsciousness. "Bloody hell!"

Arthur noticed a leather object by the man's legs and picked it up. He looked through the small object.

_Money, gone. Credit card, gone. _

"Mugged." stated Arthur, "Poor lad."

The vampire found two pieces of vital information from the, otherwise useless, wallet. A United States issued driver's license for Alfred F. Jones, who lived in Virginia. The second piece was a hotel card to the Hamilton Hotel by the airport.

Arthur picked up the lad and carried him back to his hotel. Once inside the spacious building he followed the lad's scent to room seventy-six on the top floor. Once inside the room, he placed the boy on the bed. The vampire couldn't help himself by placing a hand on the lad's swollen cheek.

Arthur looked around the room. Two beds with gold comforters with a nightstand in between them. On the opposite side of the beds was a larger double drawer dresser with a flat screen and empty food containers. A mini refrigerator was in the corner and a table by the window. On the table Arthur noticed a letter with a passport and plane ticket. He picked up the letter and read:"

"Dear Al,

How are you? Well, I hope you're doing fine with your new job in the United Kingdom. I thought I'd enclosed a wedding invitation. I'm getting married! Please come, okay?

Mom is doing great and so is everyone else here. I'm so sorry this is short, but you really need to get a cell phone. Call us!

Your twin,

-Mattie."

Arthur noticed that the letter had been sent weeks ago. However, he noticed that the plane ticket was for the next day. Arthur smiled to himself and then started packing all of Alfred's belongings. Once everything was packed he put a thousand dollars on the table for the room. Then he picked up Alfred and jumped out window. Using his aged powers, Arthur bent gravity, which allowed them to fly to Arthur's flat.

_This feeling I have . . . _


	2. Truth can Suck

__Sorry for the wait on this chapter compared to my other story, but I'm trying to create another supernatural story for all of you. Hope you Enjoy my works.

* * *

_Earlier . . ._

"_Hey Jones! You've worked 'ard enough today. Want to go gets some drinks?" asked Johnny._

_Alfred looked up and stopped what he was doing and asked, "Define 'drinks'."_

_Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "I mean pint or a beer," replied the Brit._

"_Sorry dude, can't. I'm underage," said Alfred as he threw the baseball to second. He was more concentrated on his throwing. With a nod from the coach Alfred got off his catcher's gear and got a bat and helmet._

"_Alfred how old are you?"_

_With a swift swing, Alfred sent a ball falling towards right field. Alfred was a secret weapon for hitting. "I'm nineteen."_

"_Alfred you not underage," laughed Johnny, "Legal age in the United Kingdom is eighteen. You're fine."_

_Alfred heard what Johnny had to say, but swung at another ball and watched her sail toward center right field and into the bleachers "Fine, I'll go. But not drinking, it'll screw up my game. Give me about ten more swings and I'll change."_

_Johnny smiled, "Alfred why do you care about the game? You're not going to be here." _

"_Because I love baseball and will the do the best for myself in order to perform my best. Be there in nine swings," said Alfred as he swung again and the ball flew out of the stadium._

_After his nine swings, Alfred headed in the locker room. He showered up and dressed himself. Faded blue jeans and a plaid red button up shirt. Once Alfred removed his contacts and slid on his glasses, he met up with Johnny and the other members to go to the pub. After about an hour, Alfred got tired of watching his teammates getting drunk and starting small quarrels. He downed his tonic and he left._

_However, as started walking to the nearest bus stop he saw a man hurt near the alley and went to offer his help "You okay? Sir?" Nothing, so Alfred got closer until he was inches from the man's face and felt himself being pulled down. The next thing he knew he felt someone grab his ankles and pull him in the alley and hit him. _

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six hit's to the right side of his face. One the first few hits he felt his glasses smash against his cheek bones and indent there. Alfred felt his warm blood running down his face and in his mouth. He didn't expect to be kicked in his stomach and rib cage. After the second kick, Alfred not only felt, but heard his ribs cracking and breaking. Alfred's world started becoming darker and darker, then final became black after a sharp punch to his right side._

* * *

Arthur walked carefully with the American on his shoulder and his belonging in his hand as he approached the doors to his flat. As he approached his door, Arthur set down Alfred's luggage down and fished out his key. One he unlocked the door he brought in Alfred's luggage by the door and carried the sleeping human to his bedroom. Once inside, he gently swung Alfred back over his shoulder and softly places the human on his bed.

The vampire went into his bathroom and got a wet cloth and returned. Arthur sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at the unconscious human. First, he removed the indented glasses that started to cause the flesh around them to bleed. Then, he started to clean Alfred's face. After a moment, Arthur stopped and bit his lip in hesitation.

_Should I?_

Arthur bent over and start licking Alfred's face. Arthur shivered in ecstasy of the blood.

_It's the best I've ever tasted._

Arthur let the blood run over his tongue and then swallowed it. He had to restrain himself from biting the injured man. It took all he had to use the wet cloth and run it over Alfred's face. When he was done, all that was left were the bruises that dance on his right side.

_Left handed fiend._

Arthur smiled and had to test the name on his tongue, "Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

_Yes, that sounds right . . . As it roll off my tongue._

The sun was coming up and Arthur felt it in his bones. He went to dresser and changed his clothes to black pajamas. He stretched as he went to his window and brought down the heavy drapes. The vampire found himself stumbling over to get to his bed. As Arthur climbed into the bed he turned on his side and gazed at his treasure. "Alfred . . ." sighed the vampire and he fell asleep.

_Pain. My face hurts. Hurts to breathe._

Alfred opened his eyes and was startled when he couldn't see out of his right eye. As he sat up, Alfred lost his breath and started panting for more air. He swung his legs over the bed and started moving robotically to the room with the toilet.

Once inside, he looked in the mirror and jumped. "My face . . ." Alfred said as he lightly touched his eye, which made him wince. Alfred lifted his shirt up and saw huge and nasty dark purple bruises that covered his entire ribcage. He looked closer and noticed his ribs weren't in alignment in some places. "Great . . . broken," he uttered to himself.

He slid his shirt down and went to the toilet and did his business. Alfred slowly migrated back to the spot he had woken up in. As he was about to lay back down he realized that there was someone else in the bed. Alfred fumbled for the lights, but once he found them the room flooded with light.

Alfred waddled back to the bed and looked at the stranger. "Mmmmm, five more minutes. . ." mumbled the blonde.

The human just stared at the sleeping form and worked up the will to poke him awake. The blonde man opened his eyes and Alfred jumped, because he had never seen such green eyes. However, after his quick jump, he regretted it and started to lightly rub his ribs.

Arthur got up and stretched before getting out of the bed. "You know it's rude to wake someone up. . ." yawned the Brit. He got out of the bed and pushed Alfred back into the bed.

"Dude, why are you in my room?" asked the scared American.

The Englishmen looked at Alfred clearly and drank in the view. "First, we aren't in your room. Second, it is not 'dude', my name is Arthur Kirkland. Three, are you hungry?" Alfred just looked Arthur and then his stomach broke the silence, causing Arthur to chuckle, "I see you're hungry. I will go get you some food and when I return will heal those nasty wounds of yours."

Arthur left his room and walked calmly downstairs. There he ran into a man with dark brown and curly hair with bright and happy green eyes. "Mi amigo, what do you need?"

"Antonio, would you make an omelet and toast and bacon, accompanied by orange juice and water?" asked the vampire.

Antonio smiled and said, "Si, but not like you to eat human food."

The Spaniard quickly gather the necessary ingredients and started cooking. "Not for me, for a human in my charge," yawned Arthur. Antonio smiled for he knew what might be happening, that and he just really loved to smile.

Antonio fried up the bacon to a golden crisp and flipped the omelet easily with cheese in the middle and the top. He put them on a plate, waiting on a silver painted tray. As Antonio filled the glasses with orange juice and water the 'pop' from the toaster shot up two light toasted pieces of toast that gave off a light tan look. Carefully the Spaniard put the glasses on the tray and placed the two pieces of toast on the last plate awaiting on the tray. Along with the butter in a small serving bowl, Antonio added homemade strawberry jam. "Done."

Arthur scooped up the tray and said, "Thank you Antonio, you have always possessed the magically touch for cooking. Something I do not possess and never will," as Arthur walked up the stairs. "Back, hope you have an appetite."

The vampire walked inside his room and slide the tray on Alfred's lap. He looked down and nearly started to drool. "Thank you. Looks great!" exclaimed the human as he started eating the omelet.

Alfred inhaled his food and drank all his water, before touching his orange juice.

_Never felt so hungry . . ._

Arthur chuckled as Alfred finished his tray. Once Alfred finished, he gathered the tray and put it on his dresser and returned to Alfred's beside. "Now for those cuts and bruises."

Alfred sighed, "Nothing I can do, except wait. Thank you talking me in after this."

"My pleasure. I will be healing your wounds now, so please be obedient," informed Arthur. Alfred nodded his head in confusion.

The vampire bit into his wrist and offered it to the America, who refused. "The hell are you doing? That's gross!" Arthur sighed and forced his wrist onto Alfred's lips. With Arthur's fee arm he wrapped around it Alfred's head and used his hand to pinch his nose shut. Alfred tried to struggle, even with the pain, but Arthur kept him in a steel lock hold.

"Only way to breathe is to swallow. I'm sorry, Love, for doing this by force. However, I don't like seeing the one I care for in pain."

Out of air, Alfred started drinking the blood in his mouth and felt his body feeling better and better. After a few minutes Arthur let Alfred go. "Why did you do that?"

"Come into the bathroom and see your reflection," said Arthur. Alfred obeyed and found it easier to move. When he looked in the mirror he had no cuts or bruises. He lifted his shirt and the only evidence of the large bruises were the small red areas, which had to be the origin of the bruise. Alfred looked at Arthur with widened eyes. "All healed."

"How?" asked Alfred in amazement.

Arthur turned pale and looked in the mirror. "Alfred . . . look in the mirror," whispered Arthur. Alfred obeyed again and looked in the mirror and saw himself, only himself.

"Where's your reflection?" Alfred said loudly, "You're right next to me, but not in the reflection."

Arthur turned to face Alfred and said, "I am a vampire. An old one at that." He saw the fear appear on Alfred's face. "I refuse to hurt you, because you are special to me. You are my one true mate."

* * *

Review if you like!


	3. Trial and Travel

New chapter... Sorry it took so long to produce this.

* * *

Alfred stared back at the hard emerald eyes, which over a deep blush. Alfred then started laughing, "That's a good one, dude! Got me good." That vampire just stared at him. "You were joking right?"

Arthur turned another shade darker and took a deep breath, "I'm not joking. I am a vampire, an old one I will admit. You are my true mate, as in soul mate. Again . . . my name is Arthur." Alfred backs up until his back was against the wall. The vampire sighed and said, "If you don't believe me than I'll show you proof." Arthur opened his mouth wide and allowed his fangs to slide down."

Alfred's eyes widen with fear and then he shrieked, "So are you going to eat me?"

Arthur closed his mouth and looked at the America. "Hell no you git!" he informed, "You are my soul mate. Definition means where two people's souls are tied together for eternity. I would never eat you, because you are too special to me."

"Du-Arthur," Alfred said, not wanting to anger the vampire, "How do you even know?"

The blushing worsened as Arthur remembered the previous night, "Because when I looked into your eyes for the first time my heart felt like it could've starting beating again. My world seemed to have shifted to you and you alone." Alfred just stared at the vampire. "I know it might seem too fast, but I can't help myself. Your scent drives me mad and not only me. So please allow me to court you."

Alfred's scared faced turned kind and he smiled at the vampire.

_He's cute._

"Would it help you if I allowed you to get to know me and be around me?" Arthur's eyes widen and he nodded his head as fast as he could. Alfred couldn't resist a chuckle. "You're cute. This blushing. . . It's cute and you were honest. I appreciate that in anyone I meet."

"Please. I would love that," Arthur said as he walked over to the human and hugged him. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Alfred froze as the cool body, but couldn't believe the cuteness of the vampire and hugged him back.

_Too cute._

The human ran his hand over Arthur's back. "But why me?"

Arthur broke off the hug and pulled Alfred back to the bed before speaking again. "I thought I already explained this," said Arthur irritated, "Because my world seems to be focused on you. Your blood and its scent and taste only prove that you could be my soul mate."

"Arthur, do you think you can at least wait until I return to England?" asked Alfred, "I have a wedding to go to. M-"

Arthur interrupted with his knowledge, "Your brother, Matthew, is getting married in two and you need to go home for the wedding." Arthur looked at Alfred's shocked face and added, "I read the letter before I brought you and your belonging to my home." Arthur smiled delicately"

Alfred gave a chuckle and patted Arthur on the back. "It's okay. I understand and thanks for helping me out."

With another sheepish smile Arthur said, "I thought I would accompany you."

The chuckles stopped and a serious look grew on Alfred's face. "Dude. You never met my family."

Arthur felt himself shrinking under the stare, "I know. . . But I don't want to be apart from you."

_Why is so cute to refuse?_

With a deep Alfred felt himself hugging Arthur. The embrace got tighter as the American thought about what to do. His thoughts becoming an inner turmoil. "I can wait for you to come back," implied Arthur. Alfred quickly loosed his grip and looked at the vampire.

Arthur shuddered as he stared into those sky blue orbs. They sky was captured by the humans eyes. Arthur felt himself blushing more as he stared into Alfred's eyes. "But, Arthur . . . I want to know you more," mumbled Alfred, "I want you to with me and meet my brother . . . Wow, my head is spinning."

"It is?!" Arthur jolted upright and examined Alfred's head in every angle possible, "You seem fine."

Alfred laughed, "No, I mean . . . I can't seem to think of going back for the wedding," stuttered Alfred, "You've invaded my entire thought process."

"The term soul mates ringing a bell?" twitched Arthur, "I've explained it twice. Maybe three times _IS_ the lucky charm in this case. We," explained Arthur using extreme hand gestures between the two, "As in you and I are connected by a bond. A bond that cannot be broken throughout time. The bond brings us together, makes our minds think about each other very hard. Understand?"

"Dude . . . I'm not stupid."

Rubbing his temples, "I never said you were, git . . . But you make me wonder."

"O, I guess you'r – HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

_Git . . . Git . . . Git . . ._

After a few seconds, the American seemed to have forgotten what Arthur had said and asked a touching question, "So, because it seems that I can really only think of you . . . Um . . . Would you like to come with me to my brother's wedding?"

The mere color radiating from Arthur's cheeks gave Alfred his answer before the Brit even opened his mouth. "I . . . Thank you, I'd love to go." Arthur kissed Alfred on the cheek as tears fell down his cheeks.

Alfred hugged the vampire again and smiled, "Dude, don't cry. Everything will be okay. We need to leave today though. My brother's wedding is in three days."

"I know. I read the letter and looked over the wedding invitation," said Arthur. He started remembering the invitation. There was a beautiful picture of an albino looking man hugging a softer looking Alfred inside. Both smiling happily, but were looking at each other. The setting of the picture was in front of a large maple tree that had reached its peak of growth and the leaves were vibrant adding to the pictures warmth. The invitation stated that the wedding ceremony would take place at three and the reception afterwards, the ending time was left with blank space. The date was in bold font: June 21, 2013. "Two days from now on the twenty-first," Arthur breathed, "It's Arthur, not dude."

"Right. So when can you leave?" asked Alfred.

With another wave a red streaking Arthur's cheeks, he said, "I can be packed and ready within five minutes."

"Should I time that?" smirked Alfred.

"Start you counting," replied Arthur. The vampire got up from the bed and started by going to his dresser. He pulled out his briefs, socks, and pajamas. After setting them multiply items on the bed, Arthur ran to his closet and pulled out a suit for the wedding, dress shirts, and pants and returned to the bed. Just as he set them down, Arthur ran back to the closet and pulled out a suitcase. With a big throw he pulled it on the bed and packed all his belongings, he pulled out, neatly in the black suitcase. "Time."

Alfred looked at the clock as was awestruck. "Right on the dot." Arthur smirked happily and brought the suitcase on the floor. "Once I get my stuff we can leave."

"About that," started Arthur, "I brought all your belongings at the hotel here, so technically we can leave whenever you feel."

"Let me change and we can leave." Alfred said as he got up.

Arthur smiled, "Be back in a jiff," as he ran out of the room and came back with Alfred's special ordered American flag suitcase. Alfred took the case and blushed when he touched Arthur's hand. He smiled sheepishly and went into the bathroom.

_God . . . His body . . . Those eyes . . . The way he talks . . . Even his scent are driving me insane._

Realizing how long he must have taken, Alfred quickly stripped and dug in his untidy suitcase. He found a pair of star boxers, his favorite jeans, and a v-cut black shirt. Just as quickly as he found the clothes, did you put them on and shove his dirtied ones in the suitcase. After fighting the zipper closed, Alfred come out of the bathroom. "Ready."

Arthur smiled and retrieved his neutral suitcase and went downstairs with Alfred hot on his heels. "Antonio, I'll be back in a few days," said Arthur.

_Antonio? His cat?_

The Spaniard popped his head from around the corner, "Okay, mi amigo. You have fun, si!"

"Antonio, why don't you have retreat to see Romano in Italy?" said Arthur as he shoved on his coat.

"Si, si. Wonderful idea! I will go to see mi amor."

Arthur smiled as he checked his coat pockets for his keys and wallet. He turned to Alfred and nodded his head and the pair left for the airport. At the airport, Arthur bought a last minute ticket and went through security check after Alfred went first. Alfred took their suitcases and put them on the conveyor belt to the cargo area of the plane. After they were cleared and the plane was ready, Alfred and Arthur boarded the plane.

In first class, Alfred didn't have to trade his seat to sit next to Arthur. He stared at the Brit until he finally noticed the gaze. "You alright, Love?"

_Love?_

"Why do you ask?"

Arthur reached up and brought Alfred's forehead to his, "You look ill. Slightly green, if I must say, and you feel slightly warm."

Alfred blushed a little, "Sorry. I get sick on planes, but it's been getting better since I have to travel on them a lot."

With a shake of his head, Arthur hugged Alfred. "No need to worry, Love. I don't mind, because I love you." Alfred blushed even more.

_Love me?_

"Arthur . . . I love you, too."

Arthur looked deep into Alfred's eyes and kissed him gently on his lips.

* * *

Review if you like!

I'll try to get new chapter out as soon as possible!


	4. Ride

Final updated... sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

* * *

The plane ride was long for Arthur. The longest he had ever taken in his long life. As Arthur looked down at Alfred he started recounting the first five minutes they were in the air.

_Arthur looked deeply at Alfred. He was imagining the wonderful things the two could do and what their future would hold. Arthur noticed a slight changed in Alfred's coloration as the young boy stared out of the window. Arthur didn't notice that Alfred was looking at him through the reflection on the window the entire time and only turned around when he asked, "You alright, Love?_

_After a few second, "Why do you ask?"_

_With a caring side taking over, Arthur reached over with his hand and checked Alfred's temperature. "You look ill. Slightly green, if I must say, and you feel slightly warm." Arthur felt joy and a sense of victory when he saw the wave a red hit Alfred's face. _

"_Sorry. I get sick on planes, but it's been getting better since I have to travel on them a lot._

_Arthur couldn't help himself, but shake his head before he hugged the American teen. "No need to worry, Love. I don't mind, because I love you."_

_As Alfred blushed more and waiting a few seconds, "Arthur . . . I love you, too."_

_Arthur peered down and captured Alfred's eyes before he gently pushed his lips on Alfred's. A passionate yet gently kiss._

Since then, Alfred started getting worse. He got the dry heaves within fifteen minutes and proceeded to turn a deeper shade of green. Alfred started shaking worse and worse, until finally he grabbed a barf bag. Arthur softly rubbed Alfred's bag as he puked in the bag. After a rough cough and deep apology as the flight attendant gathered the bag, Alfred laid his head down in Arthur's lap and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Poor Al . . ._

Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair as the American nuzzled his head in the vampire's lap. As he ran his slender fingers through the dusty gold locks, he stopped to play with a single piece of hair. The piece that always defied gravity. The piece that curled on the end and stood straight and proud a top of Alfred's head.

Arthur smiled as he played with it. He twirled it around his finger and pulled on the hair gently. Then he would untwirled it from his finger and let it slid between his fingers. Yes, Arthur kept playing with the lock of hair and grew happy with the closeness he and Alfred had at that moment. His attention was so taken by his amusement that he didn't realize the twitching movement of the human on him.

With a slight groan, Alfred turned his body and laid on his back. His eyes staring at Arthur as he slowly opened them. Arthur, still looking down, smiled at his lover. Slightly panting, Alfred managed, "Pl-please stop . . . st-stop . . ."

"Why?" asked Arthur as he stopped sliding his fingers.

"Be-bec-cause," Alfred managed and looked down.

Arthur looked down and realized why he was asked to stop. He saw the bulging tightness gathering itself in Alfred's pants. "I see," said Arthur, removing his hand, "Do you need assistance?" Alfred shook his head and got up quickly. Arthur watched as Alfred ran, more like wobbled fast, into the bathroom and slam the door shut.

_Good thing that there isn't many people on this flight._

Worried, Arthur got up and walked up to the door. With his keen, supernatural ears, Arthur heard low and muted moans escaping American lips. Arthur swallowed a hard gulp of air and knocked on the door. "Oc-cupied," came a low voice.

"Alfred, it's me. Open up this instant."

Alfred couldn't help himself, but crack the door open. He peered out with squinted eyes that were cloaked with desire, "Wh-what?"

Arthur pushed himself in the cramped space and looked at Alfred's blushed, erotic face. He ran his cool fingers down the hot and sweaty skin and smiled before turning his attention elsewhere. As he eyes dropped to the destination, Arthur drank in the body. It was strong and had muscles, lean. Once Arthur's eyes reached the destination, they nearly popped out of their sockets.

His lover's manhood was . . . Was beautiful. It was portioned perfectly. The beautiful piece seemed to function properly as it stood up to attention. Arthur didn't realize he had reached out and started sliding his fingers down Alfred's length, until he heard a long and low moan escape Alfred's lip. "Like this?" question Arthur as he pulled up on Alfred. The teen moaned and gripped the sink counter. "That's a yes." Arthur gripped Alfred fully and started to slowly slide up and down, loosing himself more and more as Alfred moaned.

"Ahhhhhh," moaned Alfred, "Ple-ease stop . . ."

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered as he slid down Alfred's pants, "But you looked . . . Pained and I can't have you in any pain, Love."

Alfred couldn't resist himself and lost to his pleasures after Arthur got down on his knees and starts sucking on the tip. With a quick jerk of his hips, Arthur started drawing down more and more of Alfred's length. As Arthur started moving down Alfred, he sucked harder and harder every time. With each moan, he felt his wild side become more evident

When Arthur felt soft touches of Alfred's hair on his face, he smiled to himself and sucked hard. Alfred, widen his legs, brought his arm to his mouth and bit into it. His felt his vocal cords burned as he started moaning more and more. Arthur continued to bob his head up and down Alfred's member and when he felt Alfred nearing, Arthur scraped his fangs along Alfred's cock. That sent Alfred off the edge as he came hard in Arthur's mouth and the vampire drank it all down, not sparing a single drop.

Alfred was panting hard and barely able to support himself as he felt a wet object at his rear.

_What the . . .?!_

Alfred looked down and saw a slender arm going between his legs and moving around. He felt the cool digit searching around and pressing around. Then he felt the cool finger enter and the teen removed his arm from his mouth. "HAAAAA!" moaned Alfred, "Arthur stop this!"

Arthur looked up and stopped his movements. With a sigh, Arthur pulled up Alfred's pants and kissed the teen as he stood up to his full height. "I'm sorry I got carried away," Arthur looked embarrassedly at Alfred, "Forgive me, Love?"

"Always," breathed Alfred, "Just not yet . . ."

"It's okay, I can sense that you are not ready, but I tried to push it," breathed Arthur, "I understand."

Alfred gave his best smile of apology and Arthur couldn't resist giving a smile back. With a kiss, Arthur managed to switch places with Alfred and started washing his hands. He felt a heavy weight on him and looked in the mirror to see Alfred hugging him. "I care for you deeply, Iggy."

"I lov-" broke Arthur, Iggy?"

"You come from England, so Iggy," chuckled Alfred.

With an unamused look and tone Arthur said, "I love you Alfred."

A loud knock interrupted Alfred's next words, as he closed his mouth and an annoyed looked appeared. "All passengers need to return to their seats, we'll be landing shortly." With a quiet sigh, Arthur unlocked the door and left the bathroom quickly and sat down in his seat. Moment later, Alfred came walking out slowly and casually, as if nothing happened.

Once Alfred sat down, he was reminded to strap on his seatbelt by Arthur. The light was blinking that notified all passengers to put on their seatbelts and was brought to attention when an air attendant announced it on the speakers. Arthur smiled as he held Alfred's hand, they stayed hand in hand at least five minutes after the plane landed. When they left the plane, Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur square on his lips.

Arthur couldn't help but blush and turn into something beyond an old child's doll, he was an old spirit that had lived for so long. Now he was on his way to something new to his old eyes. Arthur just trialed Alfred as the American teen pulled them to get their luggage and pulled them to a parked car. "My baby!" exclaimed Alfred.

The Brit looked the vehicle closely. It had rusty fenders and bumpers. The paint, which was silver, was flaking off. Arthur noticed that the tires in the front were lower in stature that the ones at the rear. The inside was covered with garbage. "Are you sure this is road worthy?"

"Iggy, this car has taken me to so many places and I'd trust the thing in the afterlife," informed Alfred.

As Arthur threw his suitcase in and grabbed Alfred's, he said, "It's not Iggy. My name is Arthur and don't forget that." Arthur climbed into the death trap and waited for Alfred. "Get in you git!"

Alfred gave a hearty laugh and jumped in the driver seat and started the car.

* * *

If you like review!


	5. Home

Sorry for the wait! But here it is for you all! Enjoy and Review please!

* * *

Alfred loved his jeep. The way she sounded. The way she ran. He could never explain how he truly loved it, but he missed his baby while he was away. Driving back to his birth home, Alfred felt happy to be driving instead of walking or catching a bus or a ride with one of his teammates. Another thing Alfred had missed while he was away from home was the surroundings he knew too well. The open country he loved was the same as it had been.

Green. It was the summer and that was all that could be seen deep in the country side of Virginia. Gentle rolling hills gave way to the endless beauty of the valleys. The sun was hitting the scenery just right for a newcomer. The strong rays of light glinted off the lake showing the endless blue as Alfred drove by it. It was then Alfred noticed Arthur in the backseat with a blanket over him. "You okay dude?" When no response came, Alfred shook it off and continued to drive the familiar route home, because there was literally less than five minutes before he was home.

Counting the minutes, Alfred smiled when he reached the fifth as he turned and pulled up a long driveway. The driveway consisted of gravel and dirt, not asphalt. As the American drove up the long driveway he heard the familiar ticking of small stones and pebbles hitting the side of his baby. The ticking kept on going and made Alfred happy. It only stopped when Alfred stopped the jeep to peer into the deep cove that ran under the driveway through a metal tube that allowed a creek to run through. The cove was shaded dark blue in color with a hint of green from the crab apple tree leaves that hung above and surrounded the small pool. Sighing, Alfred continued the drive up the half mile driveway and finally parked the jeep in a shaded spot that was his parking spot since the day he got his driver license.

As Alfred jumped out of the car he peered up at the old house. It was a white in color with a dulled gray roof that he had helped put in when he was small. The house had two floors to it. Another attribute he loved about his childhood home was the fact that the house was built into a hill. Therefore, the first floor was always cool. Before Alfred could reminisce anymore he found himself on the ground with something wet hitting his face over and over.

Alfred couldn't help but smile and hug the source of the licking, "Good to see you girl!" The licking didn't stop as Alfred was pushed to the ground by another being, who sniffed his face all over, but never lay a lick. "Common you two! Stop it!" laughed Alfred. Once Alfred got into a sitting position he petted both the dogs. "Hello Piper," he said to the all-black lab mix with a purple tongue, given to her by her chow side. "I missed you too, Jax," Alfred said turning his attention the Border collie with a thin strip down his face and incomplete white ring around his neck. Alfred stood up and patted the dirt off his pants and continued to pet the dogs he loved.

"ALFRED F. JONES!" yelled a voice from the window above. Alfred gulped at looked up to see a women with hair that just passed for blonde and dark green eyes. Before he had time to say anything, the women shouted, "NO CALLS! NO LETTERS! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

"I'm sorry mom. I was really, really busy though," apologized Alfred. He felt even worse when his mother started to cry in joy because he was there.

Through her crying she spoke, "You fool . . . We missed you, now get in here so I can kill you with hugs and kisses!"

"In a minute mom." After his mother disappeared into the house, Alfred opened the backseat door and poked the being under a blanket. "Arthur, we're here." Nothing. No response occurred. With a sigh, Alfred pulled the vampire out carefully from the backseat and carried him bridal style towards the house without his blanket.

During the little voyage from the jeep to the house, Alfred walked through a little bit a sunlight that hit Arthur square in his face. Instantly, smoke rose from Arthur's face and he woke up screaming and burning his face in Alfred's chest. Realizing what was happening, Alfred picked up his pace and ran inside the house through the downstairs door. Once inside, the American put the Brit down on the steps of the shoe room. "Dude are you okay?!" Alfred asked immediately.

Holding his face with a hand, Arthur looked up and hissed, "Not entirely. My face hurts from that little exposure after, o . . . I don't know Alfred, nearly two thousand years! AND IT'S NOT 'DUDE'! IT'S ARTHUR!"

"Du- Arthur, I'm sorry. I didn't know and I'm sorry and didn't mean it," responded Alfred with guilt.

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur broke it, "No, no Love. I'm sorry. I shouted and yelled when I shouldn't have. I'm not exactly a morning or day person . . . Very cranky during the daytime hours."

_I couldn't tell . . ._

Slipping off his shoes and sliding them against the wall, Alfred replied, "I'm sorry too. No good with supernatural creatures and not explaining it. Take you shoes off or my mom will kill you for it." Looking down at Alfred's black socks, Arthur slid his off and tossed them by Alfred's. Nodding in approval, Alfred slid the door open and gestured for Arthur the come. After Arthur walked through the door Alfred slid it closed and took Arthur's hand to lead him around the first floor. "This is the ground floor. Here is the workout room with weights and a treadmill," said Alfred as he pointed towards the devices. Pulling Arthur along more, the pair walked by a set of stairs, "This leads upstairs to the living room."

"I see . . ." said Arthur in awe at the house structure.

As the pair entered a hall way and turned a sharp corner to another hallway, Arthur saw that they were lined with door. "This is where my brother, guests, and I sleep," explained Arthur. He went down the hall and passed a door and pointed at the second door on the opposite side of the hallway, "This is Mattie's room and the door down from Mattie's room is his bathroom. The one behind is a guest room." Alfred walked down some more, holding Arthur's hand tight and stopped in an open room. There stairs came in on the left and met with the hallway that continued straight. "This way," explained Alfred pointing straight, "Leads to my room and my bathroom and if you go left you'll head upstairs to the between the kitchen and my mom's room."

"I'm understanding the way how your house is structured now, but didn't you day that the living room was upstairs?" asked Arthur as he looked at what he thought was living room.

Looking at the normal setting. "O, right I see your confusion. No, this isn't the main living room," stated Alfred, "It's more of a living room for my brother and me. We watch our movies and play games down here. My mom built this house and built this room just because of us, well her future kids. I know confusing."

"Not at all, Love. I mean a little."

"My mom likes her space. She built this house knowing that her children could have at least the downstairs to themselves if they needed space," enlightened Alfred, "Well, let's go upstairs."

Arthur nodded his head and Alfred led him up the curving steps to the second floor. The vampire noticed the spotless kitchen immediately. There was a stainless steel stove and matching refrigerator with a built in freezer on the bottom. The color blended in well. A light mint green melting into a dark green that vibed life. Another thing Arthur noticed was an island with a marble top that matched the counters. A sparkling white sink with silver faucets. "O my," exclaimed Arthur as he caught site of black cabinets with silver knobs.

"What?" asked Alfred.

Eyeing more details Arthur continued, "Your mother has bold, but lovely taste in décor."

"Yeah, I guess she does . . ." breathed Alfred.

"Guess she does what?" asked a new voice, "It's not polite to use pronouns when referring to someone in the same room Al."

Alfred let go of Arthur's hand looked at his mother in fear. "So-sorry mom! I didn't mean it!" Before Alfred could beg for his life, his mother came up and kissed his son all over and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" letting go of Alfred she examined him, "Have you been eating enough? Not all junk food I hope!"

Blushing, Alfred turned the attention, "Mom, this is Arthur . . . Uh . . ."

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," saved Arthur as he held out his hand.

Taking the vampire's hand, Alfred's mother greeted, "I'm Donna Jones this," she said as she hit Alfred with her free hand, "One's mother. My word Artie! You're cold!"

Pulling his hand free Arthur quickly lied, "Alfred had his air conditioning system on the entire way from the airport. I'm fine Mrs. Jones."

Raising a finger to Arthur's face and looking down on the floor, Alfred's mother said, "Not 'Mrs.'. Call me Donna or Dee. Okay." Looking at Alfred, who was shaking his head in distress, Arthur turned his head back and nodded vigorously. "Good. Mattie went to go get dinner and will be back any minute from now." With that Alfred's mother left and walked towards her room.

"Sorry about that Arthur. I don't know what is with her and why she just left like that," apologized Alfred, "Good thing she brought down the blinds today."

Noticing the black blinds over the large windows, Arthur's eyes widen. "Yes it is. You mother left for . . . Uh . . ." stammered Arthur, "Womanly needs"

"Dude, gross. Just gross."

"It's not 'dude'! IT'S ARTHURS AND YOU ASKED!" yelled Arthur, "Swear I need a name tag around you."

Before Alfred could say anything, a person who looked just like Alfred came up through the rounded divider on the opposite side of the room with an albino by his side. "Bro!" screamed the Alfred duplicate. He threw the box in his arms on the island and hugged his brother tightly. "I missed you Al!"

"I've missed you too Mattie. Let go or I'll be squeezed to death," wheezed Alfred.

Matthew let go and looked at Alfred and walked back to the albino. She stood a little under Matthew's eyes and had long silver-white hair with pink eyes. "Al this is my fiancé Maria Beilschmidt."

"Guten tag Alfred," spoke a bold voice for a fragile body, "I've heard many good things about you and I am happy to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Maria," said Alfred as he clamped his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "This is Arthur Kirkland." Maria froze at the name and looked at the body it belonged to.

"Y-you," stammered Arthur as he stared at Maria and lounged at her.

* * *

Review please!


	6. Family

New chapter, so for such a delay... Sports galore! So there is a recipe in here... and it is a true recipe from my family ;) so try it out! Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur was now apologizing to Alfred as the two sat in the basement living room or as Alfred called it 'man cave'. "I'm sorry Alfred, I just . . ."

"Dude its cool. Take a chill pill," winced Alfred. The American gripped his shoulder and rubbed it gently. Arthur just looked on at him with a pained gaze. The vampire was so guilt ridden that he didn't even correct Alfred's speech and remind his lover of his name. He had fiercely ripped at Alfred trying to get to the female albino. By fierce, he was ripping and tearing to get to her, even after Alfred had pinned himself between the two. Alfred stood bravely and took the force of Arthur's 'tantrum'. "Why were you even going after her? I mean she hasn't done anything to you, well that I know of."

"That you know of is the correct statement," mumbles Arthur. He thought about the past albino he had seen. Arthur had seen the resemblance between the one had seen and the one he had just seen in the kitchen. They both had the same eye shade. The same crazed look in the eyes. The same aura that reflected too much pride. The only difference was the hair length. Arthur had also sensed something about Maria that didn't seem right. She didn't seem human, nor did she smell it.

Not sensing the mood, Alfred asked, "What some dinner and try to socialize with my family?" Twitching slightly, Arthur agreed and went back upstairs behind Alfred.

The take out was all set up on the long table. The table was aged. A farmer's table with four fat legs beneath it. Made of strong, sturdy oak the table stood tall and proud. The room surrounding the table was clearly made to make the one object pronounced. Walls painted the palest shade of yellow ever to exist and the floor having an ancient rug from long ago covering it. The rug looked like it was made from centuries ago. A tie knot fashioned rug. There was navy blue, crimson red, and white strands tied to make the rug, but all so old that they were stained to a darker shade. To be honest, Arthur felt very comfortable in this room. Then again is could have been due to there being now windows.

Alfred took Arthur's hand and pulled him to a chair. "I take it I sit here then?"

"That's right Arthur, 'cause this seat here," Alfred said as he motioned to a chair, "Is my seat. Always!"

Arthur smiled at the childlike demeanor of his one. Both took their seats as the other three members shuffled in. Dee sat at the head of the table, while Matthew sat to her left and Alfred to the right. Maria, of course, sat next to Matthew. "Okay," started Matthew, "I got general tso's chicken and fried rice for Alfred. Mom I got your beloved mixed vegetable and tofu dosed in garlic sauce and white rice. There is spare vegetable lo mein and rice that you can have Arthur. Not to mention vegetable spring rolls!"

"Thank you ducky," smiled Arthur. Everyone took spoonfuls of their chosen, well not Arthur, meals. As Matthew took a few of his, Arthur noticed that they looked like pancakes. "What did you get Matthew?"

The twin looked up and smiled, "Moo shu chicken. Looks like a pancake and has the texture like one, so I like it a lot."

Arthur nodded his head in understanding and lightly munched on the food given to him by his one's family. He watched as Alfred devoured his Chinese so quickly and made loving noises as he ate it. "Alfie for god sakes stop with the noises!" shouted his mother.

"Sorry, but it is too late ma. Foods all gone, unless I munch on an eggroll."

"Ma? Don't call me 'ma'! I am your mother! What happened to those innocent days where you called me 'mom' or 'mommy'?"

Matthew looked at his mother and said, "Mom, you know Alfred do-"

"YOU TOO! MY LITTLE BOYS GROWING UP BEFORE MY EYES! I'M SO OLD!" cried Dee.

Alfred and Matthew both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Then they looked at their mother. "Mom, stop. You are embarrassing us," the twins said in unison.

Finally saying something, "That's not weird at all."

_I knew it! They sound the same except for pitches!_

"Then you should have heard Mattie and me when we were younger. Always talked in unison like that," smiled Alfred.

Matthew joined in, "We kind of always had that connection, same thoughts, and feelings. Even now and it's been almost a year and a half since we've last been together. Way too long for twins. However," said Matthew as he took Maria's hand, "I've been kept busy and happy since he left because of you." Maria blushed and smiled.

"Bro . . . PDA! PDA! GET A ROOM!" yelled Alfred, childishly. Arthur smiled and laughed to himself lightly. The vampire watched as he saw something brown come and hit his one square in the glasses and breaking them. The light blonde watched as the glass exploded and jabbed into Alfred's face and he listen to the scream that followed. "OW! AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"O my god! Alfie I didn't mean too!" shouted his mother as she jumped up and pulled her son towards a room, "You just need to not open your mouth as much and that would not have happened. I'm sorry Alf."

Arthur watched and nearly killed over due to the blood in the air. It smelled sweater than the first time he smelled it or the time in close proximity on the plane or car. The scent was pushing Arthur over the edge and he quickly located a spare room. He shut the door and the vampire paced trying to gather himself. As he paced he could hear Alfred whining and taking pained breathes as the sound of clinking glass fell in the sink. The scent of his one's blood got strong and stronger, it was driving Arthur crazy. So crazy, that he rolled his sweater up and bit down into his arm. The blood was sour to taste and not to mention cold. However, it was better than nothing. He didn't expect the door to open wide as he was drinking himself.

A sky blue eye met with emerald green eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" asked Alfred.

Arthur let go of his arm. Immediately the blood poured down the pale skin as the wound closed. He quickly licked the blood away and looked at Alfred. He noticed that his one eye was bandaged and he wasn't wearing his glasses. "I was . . . Taking care of an urge."

"That's what dinner was for."

The vampire sighed heavily, "Git, human food does not satisfy me. I need blood to live." Alfred looked at the Brit again and nodded his head in understanding and left. He went downstairs, leaving Arthur alone upstairs, and played a hockey game.

"Bro, can I play against you?" asked Matthew when he saw the game.

Alfred smiled and tossed his twin another control, "Bring it!"

Matthew smiled and the brother's set up their teams. "MAPLE!" shouted Matthew as the game started. His brother rolled his eyes, because Matthew always yelled 'maple' at the start and at the end of any game they played, especially hockey. The clicking of controllers could be heard on the second floor as both boys punched the buttons as hard and as fast as they could. "I'll beat you Al!" smiled Matthew as he scored a goal, going into overtime.

"Like hell!" roared Alfred as he pushed buttons faster. Arthur came down and watched. The scores were tied and both boys were putting all they had into the game. Alfred's team had the puke and scored against Matthew goalie. However, Matthew came right back as the final seconds were coming down. He shot the puke and hoped for another overtime to beat his twin, but Alfred's goalkeeper blocked the shot. "What now!?"

"M-M-maple . . ." whined Matthew.

"Boys get up here for desert!" yelled their mother. Arthur saw a twinkle in both of their eyes and chuckled as they booked it up the stairs. "You too Arthur," added the twins mother. Arthur walked upstairs and looked as he saw faces at the table. On the table was a white cake with a blue topping. As he sat down, he saw Dee cutting into the cake. "Hope you all like blueberry cheesecake. A family recipe." Arthur watched as Dee placed pieces of large cake on everyone's plate, including his own, and chuckled at Alfred's expression.

"Mom, this is totally awesome! My favorite cake that you bake!" exclaimed Alfred as he dug in. Arthur took a bite of his own and was amazed at the texture and taste.

He looked at Alfred's mom, "This is good."

"Family recipe from my mother. You mix a stick of butter with 1 cup flour and then pat it into a 13X9 pan. Let that bake in the oven for twenty minutes or until golden brown at 350. Let the crust cool. Then you use a package of dream whip, make it as instructed on the box. Add one 8 oz. pack of low fat cream cheese and 1 cup of confectioner sugar to the dream whip. Pour the mixture evenly in the cooled crust and put the pan in the refrigerator," Explain Dee, "Now, the topping. You mix 2 cups of blueberries with 1 cup of regular sugar, and ¼ cup cornstarch in a saucepan. Once it's all thick and its bubbly, pour it on the cheese cake and refrigerate it."

"It really is scrumptious," said Arthur before eating another small bite.

The evening went on. Matthew and Alfred went for seconds, while Dee ate one piece, and Maria and Arthur barely ate one. Dee pulled out a card game and taught the two newbies how to play. Then she went to bed as the four play euchre for a while longer. The night ended with Alfred and Matthew playing another game of hockey on the x-box, which Matthew reigned supreme, and everyone going to bed.

Alfred's room was totally American. The one was wall was based navy blue with stars, while the other three walls were vertical lined, alternating between red and white. The American flag for a room was a shock to the Brit, but it was his one's room. Arthur watched Alfred slide into a pair of pajama pants and slid into his bed. A full sized bed with American flag sheets. The vampire smiled to himself and put on green pajamas. He watched Alfred as he stared at him, while he walked to the bed and slid under the warm covers. Alfred watched Arthur and wrapped an arm around the vampire. "Thanks for coming and playing nice."

"Thank you for existing Alfred. You have a wonderful family."

"Hey Arthur?" asked Alfred.

Arthur looked at Alfred. "Hmmmm?"

"I kind of like you, a lot.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
